


Better together

by Skylar_Grace



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Drunken Confessions, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Marriage Proposal, Summer Vacation, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Vacation, girls night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-24 03:16:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30065838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skylar_Grace/pseuds/Skylar_Grace
Summary: Phil Coulson has decided the team needs a break so he tells everyone to pack a bag as they head on a 3 week vacation to Thailand. (Fluff,humour,family feels,a lot of alcohol,girls night,proposals,secrets revealed and of course awakward flirting){This is kinda set season 3/4 but Elena and Mack are already together and the same with Fitzsimmons,Bobbi and hunter never left,Lincoln never died and Mace isn't the director,basically everyone is happy and a lot of the bad things that is canon didnt happen here,not sure how many chapters this will have but probably around 6/7,updating weekly)
Relationships: Alphonso "Mack" Mackenzie/Yo Yo Rodriguez, Lance Hunter/Bobbi Morse, Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons, Lincoln Campbell/Skye | Daisy Johnson, Phil Coulson & Melinda May
Kudos: 8





	Better together

"why don't we go away for a while?" Coulson asked May who was currently (trying) to meditate,May opened her eyes and looked up at him with a hint of amusement "huh? You want to go on a vacation,you Phil Coulson would like to go and relax" Coulson folded his arms "I don't see how that Is so funny" May raised a brow "Phil" she started "everytime you try to go on a vacation you _always_ end up backing out last minute or you end up leaving half way through to attend to business","yes but that's when I was basically drowning in work because we were just starting to re-build shield,now it's been nearly 2 years and we are going quite steady so I could easily leave someone else in charge and leave for a couple weeks to relax and if anyone deserves a vacation it's us"

It's not that May disagreed--in fact she liked the idea of taking a few weeks off to relax but she knew Coulson better than anyone,she knew he would call whoever he left in charge every 2 hours to see if anything went wrong and if anything did go wrong he would have them on the next plane back. "Who would you leave in charge?" Coulson bit his lip,thinking "I'm not sure and I may not trust everyone who works for us but they have proved themselves,they've risked everything for shield,I'm sure I'll find someone to take care of some things for a couple weeks" May shrugged "then It looks like we're going on vacation" Coulson clapped his hands together and then gave her a smile that could only be described as a kid on Christmas.

"Great! I'll tell the others"

"Woah,what do you mean the others?" 

"The team? Fitz,Simmons,Skye--i mean Daisy,Lincoln,Yo-Yo and Mack,they all deserve a break,especially Daisy,since her parents" May nodded "yeah I just thought when you said 'us' you meant _us_ as in me and you" Coulson shook his head "oh well chances are at some point everyone will go off and do their own thing so we could have dinner or just spend some time at the beach" May smiled softly at the thought,Coulson returned the smile then turned around and walked off to go share the news with the others "Phil wait!" Coulson stopped and turned around 

"Yeah?" 

"Were are we going?" Coulson smirked 

"It's a surprise" he said with a wink.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"So AC has asked if we wanted to go on vacation with him" Daisy said while looking across her bedroom floor for her shirt "oh yeah?" Lincoln said while also looking for his shirt "mmh,us and the rest of the team as a way of giving us a break because of what's gone on recently" when she says "what's gone on" of course she is partly speaking about finding her parents and then them both dying,but in her mind it's been weeks and she didn't even know them so she thought it was ridiculous to mourn people she didn't know.

"You can say no Dais,I know that working is what helps you get up and it distracts you but some relaxation might do you go some good,you can mourn your parents then" Lincoln said while putting his hand on Daisy's shoulder as a way for her to know he was there for her "I know but I just don't know why it's hit me so hard,they were strangers to me but while we were eating dinner for a second it almost felt like I had parents,you know? It just feels wrong to be sad when there are people at afterlife who was actually close with my mother,like you" Lincoln shrugged "I knew your mother yes and she did give me a new start but we never had that kind of bond,she wasnt really friends with anyone she just felt a responsibility for us,saving us was a way to help her heal not just from her truama at hydra but from the truama of loosing you" Daisy turned around and smiled at Lincoln 

"You should have become a therapist instead of a doctor" Lincoln chuckled "sure,so what do you say?" Daisy closed the gab between them and gave him a small peck "well then I better pack a bag,it looks like we are going on vacation"

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Fitz looked over at Jemma "won't you atleast reconsider?" Jemma gave him a glare "I told you Fitz we have to work" Fitz rolled his eyes,they had this "discussion" (argument) 5 times within the last hour since Coulson had asked them. "You know we can't leave the lab in the hands of anyone here" she whispered not wanting anyone nearby to hear

"Jemma,they have the same degrees as you,they can't be that thick",

"they might not be thick but they definelty don't know how to keep a lab clean"

"So what if we come back to a little mess? We deserve a break,cmon please Jemma" Fitz pleaded,Jemma signed 

"I know we do,but we have so much wor-" 

"We have people who can do that,we can review their work when we get back" he said,cutting her off"

Jemma walked over to Fitz "fine but if they mess my lovely clean lab up _you_ are cleaning it up" Fitz smiled then kissed her softly 

"deal,but don't you mean our lab?"

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"So Coulson has asked us on vacation?" Mack asked,Elena nodded "Sí" Mack made a grimace "why? Not long ago he was willing to lock you up to see if you Hive had swayed your brain" Elena put her hand on her hips "so were you" she pointed out,Mack out his hands up "okay fair enough,do you want to go? We don't have to if you don't want to" Elena shrugged "sure,why not? It gives me a chance to get to know everyone a bit better" Mack nodded

"well then,pack a bag"

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

*2 days later*

"Does everyone have everything?" Coulson asked,loading everyone's luggage into the quin jet (yes May had insisted they take the Quin jet to avoid any kind of trouble at the airport) everyone nodded,Coulson clapped his hands together "well then shall we?" Everyone got on and sat down in their seats "sir,are you going to tell us where we are going yet?" Mack asked "I might as well tell you all now,we are going to Thailand there is an old shield safe house there which is located near Colak so we will be in the country side near the beaches and villages but the ride into town is only a couple hours"

"I've never been to Thailand before! What's it like?" Daisy asked "very beautiful,it only rains at night mostly and the air is very thick,It kind of smells like potatoes" May shouted from the cockpit "you went to Thailand?" Daisy asked with a hint of amusement "me and Phil,about 15 years ago on a mission,the exact spot where we are going" Daisy turned her head to face Coulson "you and May went on a vacation alone?" She whispered "w-well it wasn't a date it was a mission!" Coulson stuttered "mmh" Daisy said,not convinced at all.

After about 6 hours it was begining to get dark so everyone had decided to go rest for a couple hours in their bunks "

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading,leave suggestions and constrictive critisms down below!


End file.
